


Summer Heat

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Fun with popsicles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Temperature Play, Viktor and Yuuri are kinky af, takes place in st. petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: The summer heat is really getting to Yuuri. Luckily, Viktor knows just how cool off his fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from writing my multichp yoi/hp crossover fic by writing smut??? Idek what my brain was thinking. Anyway, here's the filth. Enjoy~

Yuuri never expected it to get this hot in St. Petersburg but here he is with sweat scratching at his scalp and trickling down the side of his face. He regrets keep his hair long now and wants to go to the nearest barber show to chop it all off, despite Viktor’s protest.

Every breath he takes feels muggy and thick and more like he’s inhaling soup than air. He shifts on the couch and grimaces as his sweaty T-shirt rides up his back. The couch material does nothing to soothe Yuuri’s heated skin nor does it absorb any of the sweat, so Yuuri just lies there, stewing in his own filth. He could get up and take a nice, cold shower, but even that’s too much work. Just thinking about walking to the bathroom makes Yuuri’s skin hotter and sweatier. He doesn’t want to move and generate any more body heat than necessary.

Why did the air conditioner have to break down during a time like this? Viktor’s apartment is luxurious and expensive, and it never crossed Yuuri’s mind that such a problem could happen. They’d called the maintenance man immediately but he wasn’t scheduled to come until tomorrow. Yuuri thought he could handle it, but the more he laid there, the more he thought, _There’s just no way._ Even the ceiling fan wasn’t helping, partly because Yuuri had forgotten to clean it. With so much dust collected on the blades, it’s no wonder it wasn’t supplying any cool air.

He thinks he’s acting like a spoiled brat. Yuuri knows he’s experienced summers in Japan much hotter than this one, but after the torturous Russian winter, this is suddenly too much, too fast. And tomorrow will be a lot worse.

Yuuri groans. How is Viktor able to handle the blistering heat? 

Speaking of the devil, Viktor walks back into the living room with his desired book in hand. He ruffles Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri is sure he feels the gross dampness, but Viktor doesn’t comment, doesn’t even flinch. He plops down of the floor after seeing Yuuri spread out along the entire length of the couch and rests his head on the side, hair tickling Yuuri’s bare thighs. _Maybe I can have Viktor drench me in ice water_ , Yuuri thinks and even though it’s a joke, it’s appealing nonetheless.

Viktor doesn’t even get to open his book before Yuuri whines, “Viktor, I’m hot!”

Viktor turns his head to the side and frowns, sympathizing with his fiancé, “I know you are, Yuuri, and I’m sorry. It’s only until tomorrow. Do you think you can handle it until then?”

Yuuri groans again, dropping his head over the arm of the couch until everything turns upside down. His glasses slide down his sweaty nose, and Yuuri pushes them back up angrily.

“If you really can’t stand it, we can stay at a hotel until tomorrow,” Viktor suggests as his clammy hands massage Yuuri’s calves, heating them up even more.

Guilt stabs at Yuuri’s heart. Viktor has been nothing but sweet and helpful to ease his transition from Japan to Russia. He’s returned Yuuri’s hospitality from Hasetsu ten times over and all Yuuri can do is complain.

“No, no, that’s alright,” Yuuri says, looking back at Viktor. “Sorry for bothering you so much about this.”

“Aww, Yuuri, of course you’re not bothering me,” Viktor assures him.

Yuuri smiles, wondering (not for the first time) what he did to deserve a man like Viktor before an idea pops into his head.

“How about we go to the ice rink?”

Viktor shakes his head and gives Yuuri a stern look, “No. This is our day off from practice. We need the rest.”

“I didn’t mean to practice,” Yuuri pouts.

“I know you, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor says, blue eyes narrowing. “You will cool off within the first minutes and then end up skating the rest of the time. I am your coach, and I am saying no.”

Yuuri huffs but knows arguing is pointless. He also knows Viktor is right but Yuuri will never admit it. So, he settles for turning his back to Viktor, hoping a nap will relieve him of a few sweltering hours.

He soon finds himself suffocating in the corner of the couch where his face is resting. His exhales make everything hotter, and he’s sure he’s just breathing in his own carbon dioxide now. Yuuri wrenches his face out of the side with a growl. 

Viktor closes his book and looks curiously at Yuuri. His fiancé is aggravated and Viktor thinks he know just what will cheer Yuuri up. “I think we have still have some popsicles left in the freezer. Do you want one?”

Yuuri’s mouth waters at the mention of the treat and he nods enthusiastically. Viktor laughs and goes to their adjoined kitchen. The cold air greets his face when he opens the freezer, and he takes out two popsicles: a nasty cherry flavored one for Yuuri and a delicious strawberry flavored one for himself.

“Here’s your disgusting cherry popsicle,” Viktor teases as he hands Yuuri the frozen dessert.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, “I like it, ok?” He slithers down onto the floor beside Viktor in case some of the popsicle melts and drips onto the couch. The vinyl floor is cool against the back of his legs, and Yuuri regrets not lying down here earlier. Viktor radiates his own heat, but Yuuri has no intention of moving away from him.

He quickly opens the wrapper and stuffs the icy treat into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning long and loud. He finally, _finally_ starts to feel better as the cold travels from his mouth to the rest of his body. He licks the popsicle, savoring the cherry taste. He has no idea why Viktor hates it so much when it’s definitely the superior flavor. It’s not too sweet and has just the right amount of tang at the end.

“You seem to be enjoying it a lot,” Viktor says and Yuuri opens his eyes to look at Viktor because his voice sounds odd. It’s deeper, almost like something is stuck in his throat, and his eyes are a smidge darker.

“It’s nice and cold,” Yuuri replies lamely. His eyes travel to Viktor’s hand which is still holding the uneaten popsicle. It’s melting and dripping onto Viktor’s fingers, but he doesn’t even seem to notice or care.

“Viktor, your popsicle is melting,” Yuuri informs him and Viktor jolts, finally realizing the obvious. His pink tongue darts out and cleans the juice from his fingers, but they’re still sticky.

Yuuri hums in approval and goes back to eating his popsicle. He ends up sucking too hard and the top breaks off from the rest. He rolls it around in his mouth, resting it against the inside of his cheeks. 

He tips his head back against the couch, neck arching. Viktor watches like a hawk as Yuuri’s Adam’s apple bobs whenever he swallows. The center of his lips are beginning to turn a delicious red that bleeds to the outside the more he sucks.

Viktor has the sudden urge to taste the popsicle that’s making Yuuri so satisfied.

With his own treat forgotten, Viktor straddles Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri squeaks at the sudden action and looks at Viktor questioningly.

“I want a taste,” is all Viktor says before he dives forward and claims Yuuri’s lips in a sweet, sticky kiss.

It’s takes all Yuuri has to not drop his popsicle in surprise. He holds it tight as Viktor licks the seam of his lips. He opens his mouth and immediately Viktor’s tongue is there. Yuuri feels a moan build up in the back of his throat when Viktor’s tongue brushes his. It’s brief because what Viktor is really after is the piece of cherry popsicle still in Yuuri’s mouth.

Viktor’s empty hand wraps around Yuuri’s nape, tilting his head back for better access as his tongue curls around the cold dessert. Yuuri wants to put up a fight. It’s his popsicle after all. But all he finds himself thinking about is how much he’d like Viktor to continue as Viktor’s tongue retreats back into his own mouth, taking the piece of cherry popsicle (and Yuuri’s sanity) with him.

Viktor pulls back and sits on Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri feels the mixture of saliva and popsicle juice dribble past the corner of his lips, but he’s too stunned to wipe it away.

He watches Viktor chew the piece he’s just stolen and the man looks so unruffled, like he wasn’t just plundering Yuuri’s mouth with his greedy tongue. He’s thoughtful as he continues eating and finally he swallows.

“I could’ve sworn this flavor tasted worse,” he declares and grins, “It’s actually not that bad.”

Yuuri finally comes to his senses and bristles, “Well you can’t have anymore! You haven’t even eaten yours yet! In fact, I want to taste yours too. It’s only fair.”

Yuuri stubbornly grabs Viktor’s hand that’s holding his strawberry popsicle and brings it to his lips. Viktor doesn’t even put up a fight as he lets Yuuri do what he wants. Yuuri smirks as he sucks on Viktor’s icy dessert. The strawberry flavor is sweeter than the cherry, but Yuuri will admit it’s good.

Viktor watches his fiancé eat his dessert, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s. He looks good like this, Viktor thinks, with his cheeks slightly hollowed and lips wrapped around the pink popsicle, which Viktor can easily imagine as something else.

Unconsciously, Viktor pushes the popsicle deeper into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s eyes widen as he tries to accommodate for it. His mouth is freezing now and his lashes flutter as the popsicle hits the back of his throat. His mouth is flooding with sugary saliva. It threatens to spill out, but Viktor takes out his popsicle at the last second, licking it himself. He’s glad Yuuri’s eyes are following the path of his tongue. He even goes as far as to lick the juice from between his fingers.

“Yuuri, your popsicle is melting,” he smirks, repeating Yuuri’s earlier statement when he’s done with the show.

Yuuri finally blinks out of the trance and flushes. He hurriedly goes to finish his popsicle. It’s melting and a lot of the sticky syrup has rolled down his hand and a little on his forearm too. He laps it up like a kitten, and Viktor’s cock twitches in his shorts.

With Yuuri preoccupied, Viktor takes his popsicle and traces the tip along Yuuri’s taut neck. Yuuri flinches from the cold and whips his head to face Viktor again.

“Vik—Viktor wh—what are you doing?” He stutters, blushing bright red. The tiny hairs all over his body rise from their slumber.

Viktor doesn’t answer him, just surges forward and licks the stripe on his heated neck that’s covered in strawberry juice. He sucks hungrily, leaving faint marks that will be gone by tomorrow, and Yuuri moans from below him. His hand tangles in Viktor’s hair as he bares more of his throat to Viktor’s assaulting mouth. Viktor takes the popsicle again and runs it once more along Yuuri’s neck, watching the sticky syrup pool on his collarbones before overflowing and trailing down and past the collar of his T-shirt. Viktor thinks the clothing has to go.

He cleans up the mess with his tongue, nipping at Yuuri’s collarbones just the way he knows Yuuri likes it. He pulls Yuuri’s T-shirt collar down and goes after the rolling drops there too. Yuuri tips his head back, enjoying the feel of Viktor’s tongue on his skin.

Viktor works his way back up, whispering in Yuuri’s ear, “I think we should move your shirt out of the way. Otherwise it’s going to get dirty, don’t you think?”

Yuuri shudders with pleasure from Viktor’s husky voice and nods. He arches his back as Viktor lifts his T-shirt slowly, fingers lightly grazing his sides. Yuuri wiggles from the tickling sensation and a little giggle leaves his lips. Viktor smiles at the sound and removes Yuuri’s glasses. Soon Yuuri’s upper body is exposed, shirt wound around his biceps and restricting any movement of his arms. He’s still wearing his boxer briefs from earlier, but Viktor thinks he’ll get rid of those later.

He gets off Yuuri’s lap and pulls at his legs until he’s flat on his back. He hands Yuuri back his cherry popsicle. “Don’t drop it,” he warns before breaking off the top his strawberry popsicle and straddling Yuuri’s hips.  

Yuuri nods obediently and waits for Viktor with hooded eyes and labored breaths. Viktor can tell from his half hard cock that Yuuri is just as excited as he is. He takes the piece of popsicle and holds it above Yuuri’s torso. Bit by bit, the piece melts from the heat of his hand and pink drops rain down on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri squirms from the cold droplets hitting his burning skin, but Viktor holds him still. He swoops down and licks them off. He takes the popsicle piece and circles Yuuri’s nipple with it. Yuuri takes in a sharp breath but only arches more into the cold feeling. His nipples look delectable in Viktor’s eyes, dark pink and erect and glistening with the sweet juice.

Viktor sucks on one and Yuuri moans, “Vik—Viktor, ahh!”

He continues sucking before finally pulling off with a little bite. He appraises Yuuri and likes what he sees. There’s a high blush on Yuuri’s face that bled down to his neck too. His head is thrown back and his arms are trembling from the need to touch Viktor too. He’s still holding his cherry popsicle, which is making quite the mess on his hand. His eyes flutter open when he realizes Viktor has stopped his ministrations.

“Viktor, please,” he begs, “Do something.”

Viktor leans down and kisses him, hand caressing his neck and coaxing his mouth open. He probably doesn’t even need to coax Yuuri because Yuuri eagerly lets him in. Yuuri tastes sweet like the popsicles and Viktor explores deep. His tongue swipes across Yuuri’s teeth and teases Yuuri’s own tongue. He sucks on it lightly and draws back when Yuuri gets too excited. Viktor cracks his eyes open, relishing the desperate expression on Yuuri’s face. He smirks and tugs on Yuuri’s lower lip, ready to retreat and keep him begging for more.

Yuuri isn’t having it though. He retaliates by surging forward, and their lips seal together again. It’s Yuuri invading Viktor’s mouth and doing as he pleases this time. Viktor lets Yuuri take control of the messy kiss as his hand holding the popsicle travels lower.

Yuuri gasps into Viktor’s open mouth when Viktor rubs the cold popsicle along his bellybutton and the edges of his boxer briefs. Viktor detaches from Yuuri’s lips and Yuuri lets him go, too dizzy from the chilly sensations to protest. Besides, what Viktor is going to do now will be much better.

Viktor kisses down Yuuri’s torso until he reaches his bellybutton. His tongue swirls in the juice collected there and Yuuri groans. As Viktor is sucking, he thinks he should try body shots off of Yuuri next time. Or better yet, have Yuuri try it off of him. Getting Yuuri drunk is hard but totally worth it as Viktor thinks about the one night when drunken Yuuri fucked him so hard against the wall that he came _twice_. His cock hardens further from the memory but right now is all about Yuuri.

Viktor continues licking along the top of his boxer briefs but makes no move to take them off. Yuuri whimpers in agony from being teased so much and raises his hips to gain some friction.  

Viktor takes pity on him and finally relives him of the undergarment. Yuuri sighs as his cock finally rests heavily against his stomach, precum mixing with some of the sugary popsicle syrup that’s still there. Viktor licks his lips, pupils blown wide as he runs a hand down Yuuri’s muscular thigh.

He bites off a chunk of his popsicle and rolls it around in his mouth before finally taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. Yuuri’s reaction is something Viktor will remember for the rest of his life and will definitely be the go-to thing in his spank bank.

“Oh my God!” Yuuri screams, bucking into Viktor’s mouth and spreading his legs more. “Fu—fuck!”

Viktor smiles around the cock in his mouth and pushes the popsicle chunk into Yuuri’s slit.

“Oh, yes! Please, don’t stop!” Yuuri says, moaning and Viktor always listens to his fiancé’s wishes.

He starts bobbing his head and the popsicle melts all around Yuuri’s throbbing cock. It’s ridiculously messy and slick and sweet, but Viktor loves it, loves the way Yuuri’s shallowly thrusting into his mouth, loves the way Yuuri's precum is mixing with the sugary syrup and glistening on his lips.

His eyes flit up and Yuuri’s watching him, gaze narrowed but sharp. He releases Yuuri’s cock and Yuuri groans in frustration.

“Patience, my love,” Viktor says before breaking off another chunk of the popsicle and holding it between his teeth.

He goes back down to Yuuri’s cock and coats the shaft from top to bottom in more of its juice. It slides down to Yuuri’s balls in pink rivulets and Viktor laps it up, sucking each one into his mouth and rubbing the cold dessert firmly into the skin.

“Ahh!” Yuuri cries out. “Just like that! Ohh, Viktor!”

Viktor’s eyes land on Yuuri’s fluttering hole and a new idea idea enters his mind. A devilish grin graces his lips before he takes out the remaining piece of popsicle in his mouth and circles it around Yuuri’s hole.

“My, my Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, “Just look at you trying to suck in that popsicle. Who would have thought?”

Yuuri glowers, “Viktor, shut up and just let me come already!”

“So demanding,” Viktor punctuates his words by sliding the piece of popsicle into Yuuri’s tight hole.

Yuuri gasps and shudders violently, trying to squirm away, but Viktor holds him still. His tongue plunges into Yuuri’s heat, tasting the sweet from within. He nibbles and slurps around the puckered pink entrance. Yuuri raises his hips as Viktor fucks his tongue in and out until he’s got all the popsicle back out. He smacks his lips together and wipes his chin when he’s done.

“Vkusno!” Viktor exclaims.

Yuuri blushes scarlet at Viktor’s use of the word. He’s a wreck, panting like he’s just skated his free program for hours on straight.

“You are a perverted man,” he says through his ragged breaths.

“Oh, you love it,” Viktor quips.

“Yeah, I do,” Yuuri agrees before pouting, “Now are you going to let me come, or do I have to do everything on my own?”

Viktor brings his fingers to Yuuri’s lips. “Suck,” he demands and Yuuri immediately does as he’s told. They have practice tomorrow, so Viktor can’t fuck Yuuri. He can finger him though.

Yuuri’s eyes close as he coats Viktor’s fingers with saliva. His tongue wiggles between Viktor’s fingers and sucks hard, hallowing his cheeks as he opens his eyes and regards Viktor with dark, seductive eyes.

Viktor bites his lip when he sees Yuuri make that face. He finally realizes how hard he himself is. His own cock is pushed tight against the fabric of his shorts. He hasn’t touched himself once, only lavishing his attention on Yuuri. It’s getting uncomfortable now though, and Viktor thinks the sooner he makes Yuuri come, the sooner he can come too. 

He pulls out his fingers from Yuuri’s mouth and sinks one into Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri sighs at the welcomed intrusion. Viktor takes the final chunk of popsicle into his mouth and once again swallows Yuuri’s cock. He circles the popsicle around the head as his finger fucks into Yuuri. He soon adds another finger and continues sucking Yuuri off. His fingers curl, searching for Yuuri’s prostate.

Viktor knows he’s found it when Yuuri keens and ruts down harder on Viktor’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on them.

“Ri—right there! Fuck! Harder, Vitya!”

Viktor assaults that spot and takes Yuuri’s cock to the back of his throat. His throat convulses and Yuuri comes with a scream, stars exploding behind his closed lids. Viktor swallows the sweetened come and keeps sucking, fingers still deep in Yuuri’s ass, until Yuuri winces from oversensitivity.

Viktor finally pulls off and rubs Yuuri’s thigh. He takes his fingers out of Yuuri and licks them clean as he looks into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri curses silently at the display. Viktor’s beautiful lips glisten with come and melted popsicle and his hair is disheveled. It looks like he thoroughly enjoyed himself while pleasuring Yuuri.

When Viktor’s clean enough, he finally takes his cock out of his shorts. He sighs, stroking himself. He spreads the precum beading at the head to the rest of his shaft. Yuuri eyes his cock hungrily, and Viktor knows he won’t last long.

“Where do you want it, Yuuri?” He grunts and slows down his hand.

Yuuri licks his lips and his voice is breathy, eager, “On my face.”

Viktor stares reverently at his fiancé. God, Viktor loves him.

He positions himself over Yuuri, cock right over his face. Yuuri closes his eyes and his mouth drops open, tongue poking out expectantly. Viktor presses his slit against Yuuri’s tongue, and Yuuri hums, administering little licks around the head. Viktor’s hand flies over his member, breaths coming out harsher and harsher. After a few more strokes, Viktor comes all over Yuuri’s face with a loud groan and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

“Ahh, fuck!”

He rides out his orgasm as Yuuri suckles on the head for more come. There are streaks of glossy white from his cheek and upper lip to his eye and some has even landed in his hairline. Most has ended up in Yuuri’s mouth though. _He looks like a fucking pornstar_ , Viktor thinks with a chuckle.

Yuuri opens his dark eyes, and they’re sparkling deviously. Viktor gulps because he knows that animalistic look. Yuuri is going to end up getting his way no matter what.

“I’m still hot,” he declares, and Viktor smirks.  

It’s a good thing they still have plenty of popsicles left, starting with the melting one in Yuuri’s hand. 

(It's an even better thing that Viktor likes the cherry flavored ones.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated! Let me know what you thought of this either on here or on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)! I personally found it harder to write this compared to the other smut fics I've written. Maybe b/c I'm a bit out of practice??? Who knows lol


End file.
